The Invasion
by thesahara
Summary: This story is about Kaiba who makes a new invention that could revolutionize Duel Monsters, or destroy the world. Some funny stuff happens along the way. Sorry for taking so long to update. This one won't disappoint you!
1. Part 1 The Invasion

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Green Day.  
  
Part 1 The Invasion  
  
This story begins in Domino City, where we find Yugi and Kaiba once again going at each other's throats.  
  
(At the school.)  
  
Yugi: Kaiba, you're not making any sense!  
  
Kaiba: Yugi, you don't understand at all.  
  
Yugi: Huh?  
  
Kaiba: This could revolutionize the game of Duel Monsters forever.  
  
Yugi: Yeah, and possibly wipe out Japan forever as well!  
  
Kaiba: I didn't ask your opinion, I asked for you to stay out of my work!  
  
Joey: What are you two boneheads fightin' about?  
  
Kaiba: Nothing little puppy.  
  
Tea: Don't you ever get tired of calling him that?  
  
Kaiba: No, why should I, Ms. Slut?  
  
Yugi: Kaiba that's enough!  
  
*transformation, music and all* YUGIOH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Kaiba, I won't stand for this. You've said enough about my friends.  
  
Joey: Ah, don't bother with that creep, Yug.  
  
Kaiba: I don't have time for this distraction *walks away* *under breath* losers  
  
(Back at Kaiba Corp a little later today.)  
  
Mokuba: Hey big brother! *runs up to Seto*  
  
Kaiba: What's up Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: Nothing much, except Maximillion Pegasus called again.  
  
Kaiba: Heh heh heh, so he came crawling back huh?  
  
Mokuba: Sounds like he's into trouble again.  
  
Kaiba: Don't worry, I'll take care of him. *walks into his lab* See you later kid. *presses a button and the doors shut*  
  
*Mokuba runs off to listen to his new green day album*  
  
Mokuba: I love these guys! *puts on Minority*  
  
(Meanwhile, back at the game shop.)  
  
Yugi: Wasn't kaiba acting a bit strange today in school?  
  
Tea: Tell me about it. He's found some new gadgets to play around with and doesn't want anyone bugging him.  
  
Joey: Yeah well nothing he invents will ever make him any more money than I can duel for! *laughs to himself*  
  
Tristan: Joey, you're such a dumbass!  
  
Joey: SAY WHAT? *gets mad*  
  
Tristan: The reason you're able to duel in the first place was because of kaiba!  
  
Joey: What are you sayin, Tristan. That we should be thankful of that sleezball?  
  
Tristan: No, I'm saying that if it wasn't for kaiba, we wouldn't have those virtual simulators to play on. They were HIS idea you know.  
  
Joey: AHHHHH, WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO PROVE ME WRONG? YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE BACKING ME UP!  
  
Yugi: *sighs*  
  
*Bakura walks in*  
  
Bakura: It's a beautiful day out there today. The sun is shining and the wind certainly feels nice.  
  
*Outside, it is raining down with hail and we see a guy lose control of his car and go spinning in circles, crashing into a store*  
  
Yugi: Bakura, are you uh, feeling alright?  
  
Joey: A bit too much of that British wine if you ask me.  
  
Bakura: Great scot, have I been drinking?  
  
Tea: -_-  
  
Joey: ARGH, ARE YOU BLIND???  
  
Bakura: Is that you Pegasus?  
  
*Joey falls over*  
  
Joey: WHAT ARE YOU TALKIN ABOUT?  
  
Bakura: It really is a wonderful day out. Take a look now.  
  
*Outside a tornado is brewing and sweeping away Domino City*  
  
Solomon: RETREAT! EVERYONE INTO THE HELICOPTER!  
  
Yugi: We have a helicopter grandpa?  
  
Solomon: No, we, don't, I just thought it'd be fun to say that. *scratches back of head*  
  
*everyone falls down*  
  
Joey: Then how are we supposed to get outta here?  
  
(Meanwhile, back at Kaiba Corp.)  
  
Mokuba: *knocking on lab door* Big brother, there's a bad storm on the way!  
  
*no response*  
  
Mokuba: Seto, open up! *pounding on the door*  
  
*no response*  
  
Mokuba: Please answer!  
  
*the door finally breaks down and we see the window open*  
  
Mokuba: Seto! Seto where are you?!  
  
*Mokuba stops and takes a look at kaiba's new invention*  
  
Mokuba: Wow, it's huge. I wonder what it is.  
  
*suddenly, an oversized van pulls up outside and thugs run out and into the building*  
  
Mokuba: Uh oh! *runs down to try and lock the entrances*  
  
*the doors shut very slowly and a few of the men get inside*  
  
Thug 1: *on radio* We're in sir!  
  
Thug 2: I wonder where he could be hiding it.  
  
Thug 3: It's probably down that way *points down a corridor*  
  
*they all run off*  
  
Mokuba: Oh no, Seto's work!  
  
(Back at the game shop.)  
  
Solomon: We're all doomed!  
  
Yugi: We are???  
  
Solomon: How should I know? I always wanted to say that.  
  
*everyone falls down*  
  
And so ends Chapter 1. Will Yugi and his friends make it through the storm? What's up with Bakura? Does Mokuba stand a chance against the intruders? And where the hell is Kaiba? All I have to say is, you don't want to miss the next chapter! Please R & R! 


	2. Part 2 Facing Obliteration

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Star Wars.  
  
Part 2 Facing Obliteration  
  
We continue where we left off with Yugi and his friends stuck in the game shop and the thugs invading Kaiba Corp.  
  
(In the game shop....)  
  
Tea: Oh no, it's headed this way!  
  
Solomon: When life gives you a lemon, make lemon cake! It'll get you some friends!  
  
Yugi: O.o Gramps, are you alright?  
  
Solomon: Never better Yugi!  
  
Joey: So I guess we're left here to die.  
  
(At Kaiba Corp...)  
  
Mokuba: *slowly following the thugs* What could they want?  
  
Thug 1: Yes, it's here just as planned.  
  
Thug 2: Should we take it now? What if Seto Kaiba returns?  
  
Thug 3: Then he'll be in for a little surprise. *holds up a bomb*  
  
*they all laugh*  
  
Mokuba: *runs into the room from hiding* Stop right there!  
  
Thug 1: Look, it's Mokuba, get him!  
  
*the thugs run out to grab him*  
  
Mokuba: *takes out a gun and shoots one of them in the head* Any others want to try?  
  
*the other two back off*  
  
Mokuba: Now leave my brother's stuff alone!  
  
Thug 4: *sneaks up from behind and snatches the gun from Mokuba's hand*  
  
Thug 4: I'll be taking this *points gun at Mokuba*  
  
*suddenly, a huge paintbrush appears and paints over the gun*  
  
Thug 4: HEY WHAT THE?  
  
Thug 1: It's the editor, get him!  
  
*they all take out their guns and starting firing up at the ceiling*  
  
Mokuba: *runs over to kaiba's new machine* I don't know what it does, but I have to save it! *opens the safety door to the main wiring*  
  
*the thugs are busy shooting at something that isn't there*  
  
Mokuba: I'll have to take the memory and the mainframe for now. *puts the memory pieces and main hardware under his shirt and takes off*  
  
Thug 3: Uh oh, Mokuba's getting away!  
  
(Back at the game shop..)  
  
*the front door shatters to the fierce winds of the oncoming tornado*  
  
Joey: This is all your fault, Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Oh would you look at that, the clouds want to come in and play for a while!  
  
Yugi: I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BRITISH ACCENT!  
  
*transformation, music and all* YUGIOH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Tell us what's wrong with you now, Bakura, or I will kill you!  
  
Bakura: I do feel fine really.  
  
Yami: *mind crushes Bakura*  
  
Joey: Finally!  
  
Tea: Way to go Yugi!  
  
Solomon: My name, is Bond, James Bond.  
  
*everyone falls down*  
  
Yami: Shut up Mr. Motou, or I shall kill you as well.  
  
Tea: Yugi, you can't kill your grandpa!  
  
*yami turns back to yugi*  
  
*the storm comes even closer, and destroys the shelves of comics near the door*  
  
*the gang huddles in a corner farthest away from the storm*  
  
Solomon: I do remember an ancient tablet talking about such an event.  
  
All: What?  
  
Joey: Lets here it gramps.  
  
Solomon: Come to think of it I forgot already!  
  
*everyone falls down*  
  
(Meanwhile, following Mokuba..)  
  
Mokuba: I don't know where you are Seto, but I'm going to find you. *gets into a helicopter in the garage*  
  
*Mokuba flies off*  
  
(Meanwhile, back to the thugs...)  
  
Thug 1: Hey, I just noticed something.  
  
Thug 2: What?  
  
Thug 1: I threw my life away to become a brute for Pegasus.  
  
Thug 3: We all did, stupid. Because the pay was good.  
  
Thug 4: Where did that gun go???  
  
Thug 2: Your still looking for that?  
  
Thug 1: It's gone. Taken by the editor's mighty hand.  
  
Thug 4: *starts crying* It was a nice, shiny gun too.  
  
Thug 3: Yo, B, what you doin?  
  
Thug 2: Nothin, just hangin out, watchin the game.  
  
Thug 3: Hey put Larry on the phone.  
  
Thug 2: Ok.  
  
*Thug 2 calls up Thug 5*  
  
Thug 5: Hello?  
  
Thug 2: WAZZUP!!!  
  
Thug 5: WAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZUPPPPPP?!!!! *sticks tongue out*  
  
Thug 2: Hey put Marshall on the phone!  
  
Thug 5: Ok.  
  
*Thug 5 calls up Thug 204*  
  
Thug 204: Hello?  
  
Thug 5: WUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZUPPPPPPPPPP?  
  
Thug 204: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZUP!!!!!!  
  
Thug 2: ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!  
  
Thug 3: WAAZZUPPPPPP????  
  
Thug 2: So what you doin?  
  
Thug 3: Nothin, just hangin out, watchin the game.  
  
Thug 4: Nice shiny gun, where have you gone? I thought you loved me!  
  
Thug 1: BUT WILL YOU STILL LOVE ME TOMORROW???  
  
(Getting away from them, we finally find the location of Seto Kaiba)  
  
Kaiba: I don't get what your after this time Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus: Oh, Kaiba, it's so simple. Just hand me your new invention and I'll take care of the rest.  
  
Kaiba: It hasn't been tested yet. At any rate, it's mine, so get lost. *goes to walk out*  
  
Pegasus: Kaiba boy, you think I'm giving you a choice in the matter, but I'm not.  
  
Kaiba: That'll be up to me.  
  
*Mokuba appears next to the window flying the copter*  
  
Mokuba: Big brother, get in!  
  
Kaiba: My ride. Later, Pegasus!  
  
*Seto jumps into the copter and the Kaiba brothers fly off*  
  
Pegasus: Drat, I was powerless to stop them without my eye.  
  
Mokuba: So what do ya think of my rescue big brother?  
  
Kaiba: *smacks Mokuba upside the head* WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING??? YOU'RE UNDERAGE, WHAT IF SOMEONE CAUGHT YOU FLYING THIS THING???  
  
Mokuba: Ow! You didn't have to go and hit me. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have gotten away!  
  
Kaiba: Humph, shows how much you know, I thought you knew me better than that.  
  
Mokuba: Huh?  
  
Kaiba: The great Seto Kaiba always comes prepared.  
  
*inside Kaiba's mind* Thanks kid, even though I can't show it, I offer some gratitude.  
  
(Meanwhile, back at the game shop..)  
  
*the twister is about 5 feet away from sweeping the group away*  
  
Joey: Man, what I would give for a nice sub right now!  
  
Tristan: At subway?  
  
Joey: Yeah.  
  
Tristan: Mmmmm, sounds good.  
  
Tea: YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO THINK ABOUT FOOD AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!  
  
(Back to the Kaibas..)  
  
Mokuba: Domino City is going to be destroyed by that storm!  
  
Kaiba: We don't have time to go back, we have to move to a new location. I must continue my work.  
  
Mokuba: But what about Yugi and his friends? Shouldn't we save them?  
  
Kaiba: Yugi, well, we can't, there isn't time.  
  
Mokuba: Big brother, I managed to save your work. *takes out the parts*  
  
Kaiba: Thanks, kiddo. *looks over the condition of the memory* Yes, I'll be able to get back on track in no time. Then I'll be famous for revolutionizing Duel Monsters!!! *mad laughter*  
  
Mokuba: *thinks of all the money he'll be getting*  
  
(Back to Domino City, not the game shop..)  
  
*people are running frantically about the streets*  
  
*a large empire resembling the Death Star is slowly approaching earth*  
  
*this spectacle is being monitored closely by everyone*  
  
(Meanwhile, the game shop is torn to pieces...)  
  
So that's it for now! The destruction of the game shop. Does this giant Death Star look alike have anything to do with the corruption that Yugi was talking about? Is Kaiba's invention really that dangerous? And what exactly IS this invention that is going to revolutionize Duel Monsters??? You don't want to miss the next chapter, so R & R!!! 


	3. Part 3 Earth's Demolition

Disclaimer: F*** it, I'm not doing a disclaimer. Whatever I talk about, I hope it doesn't "offend" you by me using your material.  
  
Part 3 Earth's Demolition  
  
We continue where we left off with all the chaos.  
  
(Domino City)  
  
*Domino City has been completely wiped off the map with possibly no survivors*  
  
(The helicopter)  
  
*Mokuba is devastated, thinking he has lost his friends while Seto seems unfazed*  
  
Mokuba: Seto..I think everyone's dead.  
  
Kaiba: That doesn't matter to me.  
  
Mokuba: You've changed Seto. I..I don't know you anymore!  
  
Kaiba: Shut up and fly the copter!  
  
Mokuba: I'm turning this thing around right now and searching for Yugi!  
  
*Mokuba does a 180 and heads back to Domino City*  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba, stop! Do you want to make millions or not?  
  
Mokuba: No amount of money can replace my friends!  
  
Kaiba: *overcome by greed* Mokuba if you don't turn around right now..I'll...I'll..  
  
Mokuba: *looks at Kaiba carefully*  
  
Kaiba: *takes out gun* I'll shoot you!  
  
Mokuba: You wouldn't!  
  
Kaiba: I will. *points gun at mokuba's head* Now turn around!  
  
*a huge paintbrush comes and paints over the gun*  
  
Kaiba: What the...who's there?!  
  
Mokuba: The editor!  
  
Kaiba: *snarls* *whips out sleep gas and sprays mokuba*  
  
*mokuba falls asleep*  
  
Kaiba: *gets up and laughs wickedly*  
  
*the helicopter starts going down with no one at the controls*  
  
Kaiba: *continues to laugh manically*  
  
*copter crashes into the violent sea*  
  
Kaiba: *laughing his ass off*  
  
*copter goes under*  
  
(ruins of Domino City)  
  
*this "Death Star" looking object has landed in Domino City*  
  
*Darth Vader walks out and looks around*  
  
*stormtroopers follow*  
  
Stormtrooper 1: Just as you planned, Lord Vader?  
  
Vader: Yes, now carry out the next step.  
  
Stormtrooper 1: Roger.  
  
*the stormtroopers run towards Kaiba Corp*  
  
(inside Kaiba Corp, which has surprisingly survived the storm)  
  
Thug 1: When I was a kid, I wanted to become a doctor.  
  
Thug 2: When I was a kid, I wanted to become a lawyer.  
  
Thug 3: When I was a kid, I wanted to become a teacher.  
  
Thug 4: When I was a kid, I wanted to become a nice, shiny gun!  
  
Thugs 1, 2, 3: O.o  
  
Thug 4: Nice, shiny gun..  
  
Thug 1: He's possessed, grab him!  
  
*thugs 2 and 3 grab him*  
  
Thug 4: It's really a beautiful day out isn't it.  
  
Thug 1: What the..  
  
*thug 4 transforms into bakura*  
  
Thug 1: It's bakura, get him!  
  
*the thugs fire at him*  
  
*yami bakura comes out of the ring*  
  
Yami Bakura: Foolish mortals, you cannot hurt me!  
  
Thug 2: I'm no foolish mortal!  
  
Thug 3: Me either!  
  
*Yami Bakura makes a giant Shining Friendship appear and chase thugs 2 and 3*  
  
Thug 1: What the hell is that thing?  
  
Thug 2: Ah, run it wants to make friends with us!  
  
Thug 3: MOMMY!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Heh heh heh, care to speak your mind too?  
  
Thug 1: No thanks, what do you want?  
  
Yami Bakura: The Millennium items, what else?  
  
Thug 1: Say what?  
  
Yami Bakura: Foolish mortal, you'll never understand!  
  
*Yami Bakura makes thug 204 appear and chase thug 1*  
  
Thug 1: AHHHHHHHHHH, NOT EMINEM!  
  
Eminem: My name is slim shady, not Marshall Mathers!  
  
(at Duelist Kingdom)  
  
Pegasus: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I LOVE THIS SHOW!!! *watching everything that's happening*  
  
(back in the helicopter)  
  
Kaiba: Oh shit...  
  
*the copter hits the floor of the seas*  
  
Kaiba: Heh heh, oopsie!  
  
*Sebastian from The Little Mermaid comes out and starts singing Under the Sea*  
  
Kaiba: *takes out gun and shoots Sebastian from inside*  
  
*little does kaiba know that by shooting the annoying crab that he pierced a hole in the fiberglass of the cockpit of his copter*  
  
*water pours in*  
  
Kaiba: Oh shit....  
  
(Duelist Kingdom)  
  
Pegasus: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE KAIBA BOY???!!! NOW LETS SEE WHO GETS THE LAST LAUGH!!!  
  
(outside Kaiba Corp)  
  
Stormtrooper 1: *presses button on intercom outside the gates*  
  
*Yami Bakura answers*  
  
Yami Bakura: WHAT DO YOU WANT?  
  
Stormtrooper 1: We're here to blow your company up.  
  
Yami Bakura: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! SURE WHY NOT??? COME RIGHT IN!!!  
  
*the gates open and the large squad of stormtroopers march in*  
  
(at the Death Star)  
  
Vader: Ha, there's no Millennium Falcon in this anime that's going to blow my ship up!  
  
*vader shudders at the memory of the classic Star Wars scene where he gets blasted and spins out of control*  
  
Well that ends part 3. Freaky huh? Where's Yugi and the gang? Are they really dead? What will become of the thugs? Will Yami Bakura collect the Millennium items and take full control over the earth? What plans does Darth Vader have for Kaiba Corp? And will the Kaiba brothers survive their aquatic fate? With all this to come, why would you want to miss the next chapter? PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Part 4 Chaos Without a Cause

Disclaimer: No disclaimer.  
  
Part 4 Chaos without a Cause  
  
(Kaiba Corp)  
  
Stormtrooper 1: This way. *leads group into the lab*  
  
Yami Bakura: *laughs to self* You poor fools don't know what you're up against!  
  
Stormtrooper 2: We know where you live.  
  
Yami Bakura: Then where do I live?  
  
Stormtrooper 3: We're not telling.  
  
Yami Bakura: So that's the game, is it?  
  
Stormtrooper 4: Yes, I'll take big scary morons for 200.  
  
Stormtrooper 1: Answer is: he thinks he's a big scary guy.  
  
Stormtrooper 4: Who is that guy? *points to yami bakura*  
  
Stormtrooper 1: Correct.  
  
*stormtroopers snicker*  
  
Yami Bakura: Errr.enough talk, now the fun begins! *laughs in his evil voice*  
  
Stormtroopers: We're not afraid of you! *begin firing their blasters at yami bakura*  
  
*the blasts disappear on contact*  
  
Stormtrooper 1: Ok, who put the fake blasters in the cargo unit?  
  
Stormtrooper 5: Oops, sorry sir.  
  
*stormtrooper 1 blasts stormtrooper 5 but it doesn't work*  
  
*stormtroopers fall down*  
  
Yami Bakura: Now you all die! *makes a Blue Eyes White Dragon appear*  
  
*the BEWD lets out a mighty roar, leans over, and scoops up all the stormtroopers into its ferocious jaws*  
  
Stormtroopers: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
*BEWD swallows them*  
  
Yami Bakura: *laughs like a maniac* Foolish mortals!  
  
*all the sudden, BEWD hunches over in pain, grabbing at its throat*  
  
*the BEWD falls and lies motionless*  
  
Yami Bakura: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?  
  
*Darth Vader enters into the light, with his usual evil breathing noises*  
  
Vader: Don't press your luck, Bakura. I know very well what your intentions are. I have traveled the entire galaxy looking for the Millennium Items as well.  
  
Yami Bakura: You may not be a mortal, but you're still a foolish immortal!  
  
Vader: *whips out lightsaber* Care to repeat that?  
  
*the Millennium Ring shifts into a golden lightsaber*  
  
*a classic lightsaber fight begins*  
  
*as the fight continues back outside, the Millennium Falcon appears overhead and comes in for a landing*  
  
Vader: Crap, they've come to get me!  
  
Yami Bakura: You're finished, Vader!  
  
*the hatch to the spacecraft opens and a mysterious figure runs out and fires his blaster at Yami Bakura* *the tomb robber falls*  
  
Vader: Huh?  
  
*figure unveils its helmet and it's the one and only Luke Skywalker*  
  
Luke: I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you.  
  
Vader: I know that, son.  
  
Luke: Han, Leia, Chewie, R2, come on down!  
  
Vader: You are the first 4 contestants on The Price is Right!  
  
*The Price is Right stage suddenly pops up and the classic characters line up at the contestants row*  
  
Vader: Let's see the first item up for bids!  
  
Luke: A beautiful new vacuum cleaner!  
  
*applause*  
  
Luke: Yes, it's a vacuum cleaner.ok Vader!  
  
Vader: Han Solo, what do you bid?  
  
Han: I have a funny feeling about this show.  
  
Vader: Shut up and bid!  
  
Han: I don't need a vacuum cleaner; I have droids to do the cleaning.  
  
C3PO: Oh the humanity!  
  
Vader: Bid anyway.  
  
Han: What is this, eBay?  
  
Luke: *checks contract* According to this, it is.  
  
Han: I bid nothing. In fact.  
  
*suddenly, Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan all emerge from their Star Wars costumes*  
  
Joey: Ha, fooled ya!  
  
Vader: WHAT IS THIS???  
  
Yugi: We're baaaaaaaaack!  
  
Tea: Payback time.  
  
Tristan: Yeah!  
  
Joey: Tristan, shut up, that's so old.  
  
Tristan: You're older than me.  
  
*Joey falls down*  
  
*Joey and Yugi take out their decks*  
  
Joey: Time to kick butt!  
  
*Vader and Luke burst out laughing*  
  
Luke: Oh we're scared of cardboard!  
  
Vader: Careful not to get too close to the edges, they may try and cut us! *laughs harder*  
  
Yugi: Go Dark Magician!  
  
*dark magician appears in real life*  
  
Joey: Go Axe Raider!  
  
*axe raider appears next to dark magician*  
  
*Vader holds his saber steady while Luke draws his handmade green lightsaber*  
  
Joey: Go axe raider, attack!  
  
*axe raider swings its axe at Luke*  
  
*Luke swings his saber and cuts the weapon in two*  
  
Yugi: Dark Magic attack!  
  
*dark magician flashes the attack, Vader counters, stopping it with the Force*  
  
Yugi: Go Summoned Skull!  
  
*summoned skull appears*  
  
Yugi: Lightning strike!  
  
*summoned skull fires its lightning streaks at Luke*  
  
*Luke swings his saber, deflecting the streaks*  
  
*one of them blasts Vader's helmet off*  
  
Tea: AHHHHHHHH, IT'S HIDEOUS!!!  
  
*it's really Yoda's head*  
  
Yoda: How did I get in this body, hmmm?  
  
Luke: Master Yoda???  
  
Yoda: Luke, what the hell is going on here?!  
  
Luke: You were quite drunk when it happened.  
  
Yoda: When 900 years old you reach, feel as good you will not!  
  
Luke: *bows* I'm sorry master.  
  
Joey: Go Red Eyes Black Dragon!  
  
*wouldn't you know it, REBD appears!*  
  
Joey: Inferno Fireblast!  
  
*red eyes powers up its attack*  
  
Yoda: Luke, your weapon I must have!  
  
*Luke hands lightsaber to Yoda*  
  
*Yoda turns sideways as if at bat and gets into a stance*  
  
*red eyes fires*  
  
*Yoda swings the lightsaber*  
  
Luke: Oh I can't watch! *turns away*  
  
Tea: Ha ha, crush em guys!  
  
*with amazing posture in the motion, Yoda sends the blast back and takes out Tea*  
  
Yugi: Great job! You did it Yoda!  
  
Yoda: A Jedi's strength flows from the force..  
  
Yugi: You got rid of the annoying b****!  
  
Joey: Huh? You say something, Yug?  
  
Yugi: I said, you got rid of the b****!  
  
Tristan: It must be that editor again..  
  
*the PA turns on*  
  
*Kaiba can be heard*  
  
Kaiba: Congratulations, Yugi. You've not only gotten rid of Tea, but you have also found your way into my private headquarters. I don't know how you escaped the fierce storm that has swept away Domino City, but the worst is yet to come! *he laughs maniacally*  
  
Yugi: Kaiba's invention must be the cause of this madness!  
  
Yoda: We can only hope. Clouded this boy's mind is.  
  
Luke: Do we have a chance, master Yoda?  
  
Yoda: Uncertain is the future, but lost all is not.  
  
Joey: Then let's go! I'm ready for anything Kaiba throws our way!  
  
Yugi: Right Joey!  
  
*they all race off searching for Kaiba*  
  
Part 4 is finally done! That took a while.anyway, I hope you liked it! Review if you want! 


End file.
